poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Island
Magus Island is an upcoming island on Poptropica Plot The roads are ridden with dirt.The sky above is dyed a rust-red colour.What happened to the island that made it like this?To find out you'll have to battle your way through mutants and uncover the secrets of the Magi hidden deep beneath the surface. Walkthrough You arrive on a seemingly post-apocalyptic island.On Main Street,you will see a filthy boy and a bearded man being eyed by a large crow-like bird.You must first walk into the diner(the ruined building with graffitti sprayed on it).Ask for a job and the manager will ask you to serve the customers.This opens up to a new minigame where you must run back and forth from the counter to serve the customers.If any of the customers leave you must start over.The manager will then hand you a Dirty Penny.After this,a boy walks into the diner and asks for a Can Of Ham to which the manager replies they have sold out. Buy a Rusty Hacksaw from the store.Walk to the side of the Polluted River to the right of Main Street.Then click on the binoculars half-buried in the mud.If you look through the binoculars you can see a skeleton holding a Small Fish on a boat in the river.Use the Rusty Hacksaw to break through the chain that attaches a submarine to the coast.You will then get the Broken Chain.Jump into the submarine.You will have a limited time to navigate past obstacles and reach the boat.When you do,collect the Small Fish.Use the boat to row back to shore and go back to Main Street.Use the Small Fish to lure the crow-beast away from the bearded man.The man will then give you a Can Of Ham.Run back to the diner and give the boy the ham.He will be happy and share a secret with you.He will show you a hole under one of the diner tables. Go down into the hole and you will find yourself in a lair full of papers and historical artifacts and several silver Spiked Staffs.He will explain that his name is Felix and that little is known about his island's history and that he is curious about how the island came to be like this.He discovered that it has something to do with a secret order of people called the Magi(singular:Magus).He then hands you a Spiked Staff and some documents that tell you everything you need to know to uncover the truth about the Magi. At this moment a man drops into the lair followed by several goons.He states that he is Orbitt,the leader of an organisation called the Hand Of Bliss who believe that it would be best to keep everyone ignorant about the history of their island.Felix manages to let you escape but is captured in the process,leaving it up to you to discover the secrets of the Magi. His documents lead you to the outskirts of the city.To access the City Outskirts you must find an Old Map which is hidden in the store within a small safe.Use the Rusty Hacksaw to cut open the lock and get the Old Map.Use it to access the City Outskirts and find the trapdoor.You will hear footsteps.Quickly hide in the trapdoor. In the underground room you will find many Poptropican-like mutants with blades and other weapons set into their skulls. This will open up a new miniame where you must hide behind stalagmites whenever a mutant approaches.You will eventually reach a large cavern with a giant mutant with a buzz saw in its head.Use your Spiked Staff to pole vault up to the ledge beside the mutant's head.Then use the Broken Chain to tangle up it's buzz saw.The mutant will fall over,revealing a door. Through the door is a series of magic traps such as fire pillars, snake holes and lava waterfalls over bottomless pits.Most of these traps can be avoided via careful timing. At the end you will reach a dead end.The room will then begin to shake and the ground will collapse beneath you. You will land in a chamber with a silver skull on a pedestal.Click on it and ask it about the world.The skull will then answer that there once was a secret order of magicians called the Magi.They protected the world from evil monsters but then a group of Poptropicans tried to control the Magi's magic,resulting in the creation of a deadly machine that was supposed to be the ultimate super-weapon.An argument then broke out between the Magi and the Poptropicans. The Magi said the Poptropicans could never control the magic power of the weapon.The humans then tried to prove their ability to control the super-weapon but the weapon grew out of control and resulted in a wave of powerful magic that destroyed most of the living things on the island and mutated most of the rest.This group of Poptropicans managed to survive the explosion and soon formed a new organisation called the Hand Of Bliss. Orbitt then drops into the chamber and his goons destroy the silver skull to keep their dirty secret.The chamber began to tremble and you escape via a secret tunnel exit that opened up right when the room started to tremble. Orbitt pushes you aside and escapes only to be captured by some of Felix's friends,including the Diner Manager, the Storekeeper and the Bearded Man.Felix then walks over and,as a reward for figuring out the secrets of the Magi,hands you a medallion he unearthed while searching for historical artifacts. Items Dirty Penny Can Of Ham Rusty Hacksaw Broken Chain Small Fish Spiked Staff Characters Diner Manager Felix Bearded Man Storekeeper Orbitt Hand Of Bliss Goons Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Ideas